In a gesture recognition apparatus in the related art, when a current motion of a specific region is detected to be a fast motion, a fast motion immediately before, which is vector information of the fast motion in the past, is extracted from a history of the current fast motion, and whether or not the current state of the specific region is a flap action which indicates that the specific region is in the fast motion in a predetermined direction is determined using an angle formed between directions of the current fast motion and the fast motion immediately before. In other words, the gesture recognizing apparatus determines a gesture command from a hand motion of a user.
However, in the gesture recognition apparatus of the related art as described above, since the flap action is determined from the speed of the hand motion. There is a problem that when the speed of a returning action which occurs after the flap action performed by the user is equal to or faster than a threshold value, the returning action is erroneously determined as the flap action.